Keiko's Captors
by Rose Angelz
Summary: Keiko gets kidnapped- Yusuke saves her-typical. Why is it that Keiko is always the target of Yusuke's enimies? It must be hard being a Spirit Detectives greatest weakness. What is she's sick of being kidnapped and saved over and over again? YK Fic! :)
1. Chapter 1

I have seen SO many stories where the plot is exactly the same: Keiko gets kidnapped by some demon that has something against Yusuke, so Yusuke gets angry and kills the demon, he rescues Keiko, and everyone lives happily ever after. Well that gets boring after awhile. So, I decided to write something a little different. I don't think that Keiko should be so easy to kidnap.   
  
  
Couples: Yusuke and Keiko   
  
  
Warning: This fic is the result of sitting in a long boring class with nothing to do.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, although if I did I would add more Yusuke/Keiko scenes to it.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
In an almost-forgotten city of demons, in the depths of a small cave, a demon stood in front of a mirror admiring her reflection. She had long red hair and golden eyes. She turned to her servant, who was standing at her side.   
  
"Minion!" she said to the much smaller demon who was dressed in rags.   
  
"Y-Yes M-Master?"   
  
"I'm bored, I'm in the mood for a good fight. Who have you heard of that will make a worthy opponent for me?"   
  
"W-Well Master there is a group of S-Spirit Detectives who's l-leader is said to be very p-powerful."   
  
"Perfect, find some way to lure him here."   
  
"B-But how M-Master?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know, find something important to him, and bring it here."   
  
"Y-Yes Master"   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
_Okay, I have an hour before he gets here. Oh, who am I kidding, Yusuke is always late anyway. I have plenty of time._ Keiko thought as she looked through her closet for something to wear when she went out with Yusuke later. She was so busy, she didn't notice the small ragged creature watching from her bedroom window...   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
"Yes! I have finally tracked one down!" A demonic looking creature exclaimed.   
  
"What have you tracked down, brother?" A similar looking creature responded.   
  
"A Urameshi ancestor!"   
  
"Oh, well...what's so great about that?"   
  
"Don't you remember?"   
  
"Remember what?"   
  
"You idiot, centuries ago father was beaten, and I swore I would avenge him, but the man who killed him died years ago. Well, I have finally found his ancestor...Bwahahahahahahahahaha-"   
  
"What's your point?"   
  
"Now I will be able to seek my revenge on his ancestor."   
  
"Oh, okay, but what exactly did this ancestor do?"   
  
"DON'T QUESTION ME! Now, where's that weird high-tech junk that you had before"   
  
"Oh, right here."   
  
"And, this will give me all the information I need to know about anyone, right?"   
  
"Right, all you have to do is say the person's name into this little speaker."   
  
"Yusuke Urameshi." a few seconds go by...... "Why the hell is nothing happening?"   
  
"Um.....well you could try hitting the "on" button......"   
  
"Oh...right...I knew that...I was just testing you" he hits the "on" button and says Yusuke's name.   
  
Machine starts speaking: "Name: Yusuke Urameshi, Age: 14, ........., Greatest Weakness: Childhood friend, Keiko Yukimura" *They turn off the machine.*   
  
"This is perfect! Now all we have to do is get this Keiko girl and this guy will come! Now, Come quickly brother, we're off to get this girl."...   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


* * *

  
  


Well, what did you guys think? I know...kinda weird, but I did say it was something that just popped into my head during a really long boring class. Well, please review, and don't makes the flames too bad! Thanks! ^__^   
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
A Year.   
One WHOLE year   
I wrote the 1st chapter for this story on 11/19/02   
And today, 11/19/03, I'm updating.   
I'm sooooo sorry guyz!   
I had writers block.   
MAJOR writer's block.   
This was one of those stories that you have an idea for, you start it, and have absolutely no idea where to go from there.   
I kept getting idea about how to continue, but when I started writing them they just looked stupid.   
Then recently I realized that it has almost been a year since I updated, and I decided that if I didn't post the next chapter soon, some of you would kill me.   
But I had so much stuff to do!   
High School is hard!   
And after I saw the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean" I got kinda obsessed.   
I even made a POTC site.   
I did, really. See: www.opportunemoment.cjb.net   
  
But, now I'm getting off topic....I better stop talking....   
  
Thank you all so much for reviewing!   
......and for listening to my excuses for not updating   
  
By the way, thankz especially to _Red14_ for correcting me. The 2 demonic creatures that are after Yusuke are after him because he is the descendent of some guy. I had written that he was the ancestor. Stupid me. If I ever make any of those little mistakes again let me know. Thankz.   
  
I better get on with the fic... 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"How did I know he wasn't going to be on time?" Keiko grumbled to herself as she looked up at the clock. "He probably got into another fight on the way here. Well, while I'm waiting, I might as well go outside." Keiko said as she grabbed her coat and stepped out onto the porch. The weather was chilly, but nice. She glanced around, watching the busy streets of Tokyo almost deserted now.   
  
"Yukimura" a cold voice said from the shadows. Keiko turned around to see a boy, not much older than her, glaring at her from a nearby ally.   
  
"W-who are you?"   
  
"Heh...that's not what's important right now"   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"From you? Well, nothing really. It's your boyfriend I'm after. Now if you come quietly, I'll consider not-"   
  
*SLAP*   
  
"IF YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE LOSERS WHO YUSUKE BEAT UP AND ALL YOU WANT IS REVENGE, DON'T BOTHER I'M NOT COMING WITH YOU!" The boy was shocked by the sudden attack and was sent flying backwards into a wall.   
  
"If you want to do it the hard way, fine" he sneered   
  
"What do you mean by-" She was cut short as a gang surrounded her.   
  
"Urameshi did more than just beat me up"   
  
"What? Did he get your whole gang too?"   
  
"I've had enough of you. Get her!" he ordered.   
  
"Uh oh" she muttered as the gang began to close in on her. Suddenly there was an explosion of light as a cloaked figure stepped foreword.   
  
"Get away from the girl" It said in a low voice.   
  
"And if we don't? What are you going to do about it?" the boy closest to Keiko shouted. There was another flash of light and the boy was sent flying backwards. After seeing this, the rest of the gang ran off.   
  
"You're coming with me" the cloaked figure said, grabbing Keiko's arm, as it vanished.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Oh crap, Keiko's going to be so mad at me" Yusuke mumbled as he ran towards her house. "As if it was my fault that moron tried to set his gang on me" He smirked "I sure showed him, nobody messes with the great Ura-" he stopped suddenly as he saw Keiko and a cloaked figure disappear.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Where am I?" Keiko said as she looked around. She was tied up in a dusty room, there wasn't much furniture, and the door was slightly open, and the cloaked figure was standing in the doorway.   
  
"Brother, the girl you requested is here." It yelled to someone outside. Someone else entered the room. A demon. Unlike Kurama or Hiei, he had no human resemblance whatsoever.   
  
"Excellent, our plan for revenge will soon be completed"   
  
"Who are you?" Keiko said as she struggled to free herself from the chains that bound her arms and legs together.   
  
"It is none of your concern, all I'm after is the descendent of the only man who ever beat my father" The demon replied, as he turned to face her.   
  
"What does this have to do with me?"   
  
"Nothing, but our hopes are that Urameshi will follow you here, so we may finally avenge our father!" He laughed.   
  
"Brother, I have a question. How will Urameshi know that the girl is here" the cloaked figure said, removing his hood, and revealing a face quite similar to the other demon's.   
  
"By the ransom note you left"   
  
"Oh- wait- what ransome note?"   
  
"YOU DIDN'T LEAVE A RANSOME NOTE?" The demon fumed.   
  
"Calm down, there will be no more need for arguing" A women appeared in the center of the room. She flipped her long red hair, and he golden eyes shone. "I sent my minion after this girl, and he imbecile said that someone else had taken her before he could. I have already sent a message to the Spirit World, and Yusuke Urameshi will most likely be going to my lair soon. But thank you for getting her for me." And with that she grabbed her and vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the two awestruck demons to stare.   
  


* * *

  
  


  
That was pathetic, I know.   
  
But, I am only just getting over my writer's block, and I promise to try to update sooner now. I know if I read a fic, and the person didn't update for a year I would wanna murder them.   
  
Thankz _Jen23, FluffyWolfy, Red14, chichi5, ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13, Rose-of-Versailles, Erin, Silver Eyes Bright, may strom, Angel Red Flame, shadowgirlVG, cool, ..., angelcake4, Spacegirlval, reviewer, and QT102_ for your great reviews!   
  
  
Please Review!   
  
....I'll update faster....   
  
*shrugs* ...it was worth a try...   
  
  
**I have a goal. My birthday is on Nov. 25. (THAT'S ONLY 6 MORE DAYS!) Anyway, I have 5 unfinished stories which I haven't updated in a long time. I am going to update all of them before my birthday! YAY! GO ME! So please read/review my other fics too. Thankz!**


End file.
